Various types of planar discs are in use at the present time to record and store information which is to be retrieved by various means, such as optical or magnetic readers. Common examples of these discs include compact discs that contain digitally stored information that may be read by a laser, DVD type discs, and Blu-ray type discs. Such discs can store audio information, such as music, video information, such as movies and television shows, and digital information, such as computer software. In many instances the discs are sold to a consumer already containing information, such as an album or a movie, but in other situations blank discs are sold to the consumer to allow the consumer to add content to the disc.
Media discs, such as, compact discs, DVDs, Blu-ray discs, and the like, are typically packaged in injection molded plastic enclosures designed to hold one or more media discs for protecting the discs during storage and shipment. One common enclosure currently used with media discs is a “jewel box” type case that typically has a base, an insert or tray that is placed within the base, and a cover that is hingedly connected to the base to allow the cover to be opened and the disc removed from the tray. The insert often has a center projection that is utilized to engage a center opening on the media disc in order to secure the media disc within the tray. More specifically, a “rosette” on the center projection engages the periphery of the center opening of the media disc.
Other enclosures utilize a book-like structure made from paper or paperboard to hold a media disc. An example of such a book-like structure is found in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/605,657 filed on Oct. 26, 2009, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. Paper and paperboard enclosures may be beneficial in that they may be more easily manufactured and assembled than some plastic cases, and may also be more environmentally friendly. However, existing paper and paperboard enclosures often do not secure the discs in a satisfactory manner. Therefore, a need exists for a paper or paperboard enclosure for media discs that secures the discs.